Ghost
Ghosts are feared terran covert operatives. They are known for their skill, psionic powers and ability to cloak.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Overview Ghosts were chosen from psychically-gifted individuals who were quarantined by the Terran Confederacy and trained from infancy to channel their psionic energies to augment their natural physical strength and endurance. Conscripts who successfully completed the Ghost Program's rigorous training and augmentations then served as commandos and assassins. Ghosts are trained in target shooting, close-quarters combat (martial arts and possibly other techniques) and vehicular expertise. Ghosts are also trained to move quickly and are desensitized to combat; an example would be Sarah Kerrigan's training, who had a gun placed to her head by a guard and was ordered to kill the guard before he killed her. Kerrigan was subjected to this training at age twelve. Ghosts were frequently tasked with locating targets and provide targeting for tactical nuclear strikes. Their reconnaissance role was aided by cybernetic enhancements to their eyes. Ghosts have short life expectancies. Controls :Main article: Ghost controls Ghosts are usually silent2007-03-18. StarCraft Ghost Trailer. ''Blizzard Entertainment/Youtube. Accessed 2007-04-18. and are generally loners, in part due to other terrans being wary of their psionic abilities, in part due to their lack of memory of past events. This serves their masters well—the harder it is for ghosts to form relationships, the fewer distractions they have to deal with. Ghosts are expected to remain impassive and forbidden to use their mind-reading powers, but they sometimes accidentally pick up surface thoughts.Kenyon, Nate. (September 27, 2011). StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. Designation For the most part, ghosts are simply numbers or names. Under the Confederacy, all ghosts, regardless of whether they "graduated" or not, were assigned a standard numberNeilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-1898-0 (eBook). and/or agent number (an alpha-numeric code). The Dominion has retained this system. Few ghosts under the program have any memories of their former lives especially after memory wipes became standard operating procedure. Under the Confederacy, ghosts were unaware of their true names and while most ghosts retain knowledge of their names under the Dominion, their training emphasises that they should address each other by their alpha-numerics—a trait followed by Dominion soldiers as well.Kenyon, Nate. (September 27, 2011). StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. All ghosts possess a personal file, though the contents are restricted.Mesta, Gabriel. StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Pocket Books, 2001. ISBN 0-671-04149-5. Psionic Powers Ghosts have the ability to read mindsUnderwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. but generally do not have the ability to block thoughts; ghosts find each other very easy to read.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04148-7. Ghosts and weaker psychics can detect other sources of psionic power.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7134-2.Karune. 2008-03-26. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 33: ScreenCraft. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-03-26. Ghosts channeled their psionic energies through their hostile environment suit, a specialized skinsuit laced with psi-sensitive artificial muscle fiber, to augment their physical capabilities.Ghost. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-10. A cloaking device and requisite power supply were frequently issued as well; the device requires psionic energy as a component.Rosenberg, Aaron (June 1, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. Some ghosts have demonstrated a wider variety of powers. For instance, Sarah KerriganNeilson, Micky. "StarCraft: Hybrid." Amazing Stories 601 (Spring 2000): 70-75. and Nova have demonstrated the ability to damage opponents' brains to the point of death. Nova can even kill multiple opponents while leaving someone in the midst of the attack unharmed. Devon Starke has demonstrated the ability to project his thoughts, as well as remote viewing and psychometry. He and some other ghosts have also demonstrated the ability to plant suicidal and homicidal urges into an opponent's mind.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. Events Following the Fall of Tarsonis, the Terran Dominion also instituted changes. The was moved to Ursa. Ghosts were portrayed as "superheroes" who served the Dominion.Benjamin, Paul and Dave Shramek (w), Mel joy San Juan (p). "Orientation." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 114-161. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. The Academy was "opened up" to make it seem more appealing. Students could even communicate with their parents before their impending memory wipe.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 1 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, December 29, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81612-2. Arcturus Mengsk presided overGolden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7126-8. a purge of former Confederate ghosts,April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. ultimately eliminating half of them. Ghosts began disappearing in approximately 2503.Kenyon, Nate. (September 27, 2011). StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. Capabilities In addition to their previous abilities, ghosts were trained to combine psionics and technology to do things such as see through objects with heat vision.Source: BlizzCon 2005 StarCraft: Ghost information. Terran Infantry. Artist: Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-08.2006-02-06. Psi Powers. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-01. The powerful ghost Nova can use her hostile environment suit and psionic powers to greatly increase her speed and reflexes. Ghosts also began using protoss-derived technology such as the psyblade.Blevins, Tal. 2002-09-19. StarCraft: Ghost: Exclusive first details of Blizzard's big console shooter. IGN. Accessed 2007-09-01 Ghost Enhanciles Gestalts Project Gestalt, lasting from 2502 to 2503, utilized cross-species tissue transplants, specifically implanting protoss tissue into a ghost, converting him into a gestalt. However, the project was terminated by the protoss.Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p), Angie Nathalia (i), Junadi (i). "Do No Harm." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 48-89. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5. Spectres :Main articles: Project Shadow Blade, Spectres After the some ghosts were exposed to terrazine gas and jorium, substances known to drive genetic mutation in psychics. This was part of Project: Shadowblade. The results were "enhanced" ghosts known as spectres.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Welcome to the Jungle (in English). 2010-07-27.2006-02-15. Story. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-01. Other Faction Psychics The Umojan Protectorate also uses psychics, called shadowguards. They have more freedom than those of the Terran Dominion.Burns, Matt. "Collateral Damage." (May 13, 2010). Blizzard Entertainment. Collateral Damage Accessed 2010-05-16. Arsenal In addition to the hostile environment suit, ghosts have been known to wield the following weapons: *AGR-14 rifle *BOSUN FN92 rifle *C-10 rifle *C-20A rifle *Combat knife *E-11 lockdown device *Psyblade *Tactical nuke launcher *Torrent SR-8 shotgun Game Unit StarCraft : For StarCraft gameplay information see: Ghost (StarCraft). : For StarCraft in-game quotations see: StarCraft Ghost Quotations. StarCraft: Ghost ]] : For StarCraft: Ghost information see: Ghost (StarCraft: Ghost). The player-character in the game was a ghost named Nova. Ghosts were also a playable 'class' in multiplayer. StarCraft II : For StarCraft II gameplay information see: Ghost (StarCraft II). : For StarCraft II in-game quotations see: StarCraft II Ghost Quotations. Known Ghosts :''Main article: List of terran ghosts The following is a list of important ghosts and trainees grouped by latest affiliation. Kimeran Pirates *Manic *Twitch Terran Confederacy *Agent X81505M *Ghost No. 24506 *Ghost No. 24718 *Piett *John Raynor Terran Dominion *Sarco Angelini *Caleb (became a rogue spectre) *Aal Cistler *Andie Dessai *Delta Emblock *MacGregor Golding (Alpha Squadron, ex-Confederate) *Guns *Jara (later became a rogue spectre) *Karl (later became a rogue spectre) *Dori Koogler *Leon *Lethal *Winlaleah Martine (became a xenobiologist, protoss researcher) *Obi Minaya *Dylanna Okyl (later became a rogue spectre) *Colin Phash (became a shadowguard) *Rip *Rook *Sloan (later became a rogue spectre) *Devon Starke (ex-Confederate ghost #24876) *Nova Terra (Agent X41822N) *Gabriel Tosh (became a rogue spectre) *The Veteran *Kath Toom (Agent X52735N, later became a rogue spectre) *Lio Travski (later became a rogue AI) Other *Atticus Carpenter (Fist of Redemption, ex-Confederate) *Samir Duran (unknown race but poses as a terran, various factions, true allegiance to a "greater power") *Echo *Gestalt Zero (protoss/terran hybrid, ex-Dominion) *Ghost Brother (Church of Besainted Pelagius, ex-Confederaete) *Sarah Kerrigan (Sons of Korhal, ex-Confederate ghost #24601) *"Unholy" Tara ("Unholy" Tara's Stalkers, mercenary) *Kare Vaessen (Alliance) *Jenn the Vivacious (mercenary) *Welke (Hale's Commandos) References Category:Terran infantry classes Category: Terran occupations